


Helmet

by RedWings111



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: 5+1 Things, But its 3 not 5, Denial of Feelings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M, Panic Attacks, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23544217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedWings111/pseuds/RedWings111
Summary: 3 times Doc realized he loved Xisuma.And 1 time he did something about it.
Relationships: Xisuma/Docm77
Comments: 5
Kudos: 166





	Helmet

(1)

Doc had....noticed something, as of late. 

Whenever he saw Xisuma in the shopping district, the Admin looked exhausted. But, whenever Doc would ask him about it, the smaller male would only laugh and say that he was fine. Doc knew he wasnt, but, he also knew that he couldn't talk to Xisuma about it, he knew Xisuma would only wave him off and reply that he would get rest at some point. 

Doc watched as Xisuma buzzed around the 'Head Hunt' game, he was reading the bonus point board, trying to get himself some new points Doc suspected. Doc frowned when he saw Xisuma stumble however, and watched with concern when the Admin had too steady himself on the board. 

Doc sighed and walked over, standing next to Xisuma. "Dude, you need sleep..."Doc watched as Xisuma span around and looked up at him, his eyes wide under his visor. 

"Oh! Hi Doc, I uh, didn't see you there!" Xisuma voice held forceful happiness, making Docs concerns grow. 

Do narrowed his eyes. "Dont change the subject, X" 

Xisums laughed nervously, scratching the back of his neck nervously. "Uh...Its fine, really" Xisuma gave a smile that didn't reach his eyes. "I'm fine, Doc..."

Doc felt frustration raise in his stomach, and huffed. The creeper crossed his arms over his chest, staring down at Xisums. "Oh? Then why do you look like your gonna pass out?" Doc watched as Xisuma shifted on his feet, nervous energy radiating off the smaller male.

Xisums opened his mouth to reply, and to deny the fact he was tired, but stopped when his noticed how blurry his vision had suddenly gone, he felt like everything had suddenly stopped moving, his legs felt like dead weight and his arms were shaking. Xisuma looked up to the blurry green figure in front of him with panic, suddenly realizing what's was going to happen.

"...Doc." Xisumas voice was weak, his vision going black. 

".....Catch me" 

And just before Xisuma hit the ground, stong arms wrapped around him. 

Doc grunted as he caught Xisumas body, raising a hand to check his pulse. Doc sighed in relief when it came back strong. Doc frowned and wrapped one arm underneath Xisumas legs, the other around his back, and held him close to his chest as he stood to his full height. 

Doc quickly decided it would be best to get Xisuma back to his base, and made he way to the neither portal. 

As Doc walked through the neither, he looked down at the sleeping male in his arms. It was difficult to see his face due to his helmet, but Doc could see a jagged scar running from his right temple to his left cheek, a dusting of freckles and a curl of brown hair. 

'...Hes, kinda pretty, now that I think about it....'

Doc frowned and shook his head, returning his gaze to the front of him. Doc glanced back down at Xisumas sleeping face, and smiled softly. 

'Yknow what? Yeah, he is pretty'

(2)

About a week later, Doc was at Xisumas bee hive base to check up on him. After what happened last week, Xisuma had agreed to sleep whenever Doc asked him, understanding that 'passing out' proberly wouldn't do him anygood in the long run. 

Doc smiled as he saw Xisuma move from one bee hive to the next, putting bottles in the dispensers and planting a few more flowers for the bees. Xisuma turned to look at Doc, his hands covered in dirt as well as his knees. Xisuma smiled and walked over the the taller male, thanking him as Doc handed him a towel to wipe his hands on. 

"So.." Xisuma mockingly narrowed his eyes at Doc. "You come to spy on me again?" 

Doc laughed at that, grinning at the other male. "Yeah, spy on you untill you sleep..." Doc watched with fondness as Xisuma let out a snorting laugh at the, before the creeper cleard his throat. "So, what is this?" 

Xisuma looked at Doc with joy. "Oh! I'll tell you! Basically......" Doc watched as Xisuma went about explaining the farm, but, Doc was distracted by the way the admins eyes lit up as he spoke, his hands moving rapidly in front of as he spoke, his voice happy. Doc sighed quietly.

Danm, whats he gonna do now? All Doc could think about was taking off the others helmet and kissing him until they were both breathless.

Doc looked away from Xisuma, eyes downcast.

.....Thats, never going to happen though. Doc just....has to except that.

(3)

Doc has got the message late at night.

The sun had long since set, and the moon was high in the sky. Doc had stripped down to a comfortable pair of pyjama bottom and was climbing into bed, when his communicator buzzed on the table. He frowned and picked it up, his eye widened as he read the chat.

<XisumaVoid fell from a high place>

<XisumaVoid fell from a high place>

<Rendog> uh, you good dude??

There was no reply from Xisuma.

Doc swore and grabbed his elytra, roughly pulling it on and grabbing rockets. He didint even think of getting dressed, instead, he ran outside and forced himself into the sky. 

About 10 minutes later, Doc touched down in Xisumas base, and he quickly looked around for the Admin. "X! You here dude?" As Doc made his way into the bedroom area, he heard......Heavy breathing? Doc felt panic course through his body as he forced himself to open the door. Doc opened the door with some hesitation, fearing what would be on the other side. 

Xisuma was sat on the bed with his knees pulled up to his chest, his whole body shaking and breathing erratic. Doc frowned and stepped closer, keeping his footsteps light. "Xisuma?...." Doc flinched as all he got in response was a muffled sob, and he walked over to the bed, sitting next to the admin with careful movement. "Hey, X? Can you hear me dude?"

Xisuma lifted his head and stared at the blurry green figure infront of him, heart beating in his chest and tears rolling down his face, soaking the inside of his helmet. "D-doc?..."

Doc smiled sadly. "Hey.." Doc bit his lip before shifting so he was sat against the headboard next to Xisuma, there shoulders brushing. He himself had gotten like this a few times in th past, so he knew it would be best to not really say anything quite yet. Doc reached over slowly and pulled one of Xisumas hands to rest against shoulder, taking deep breaths. Doc then shifted so he was sat infront of Xisuma, watching the male with sad eyes. 

"Breath with me..."

Xisuma sobbed and nodded. 

Doc took a deep breath in, purposely making his shoulders rise more then necessary, then breathed out. Xisuma tried following his lead, he own breathing coming out rough and heavy yet again. Xisuma swallowed. "H-helmet...." 

Doc nodded and reached forword, gently undoing Xisumas helmet and pulling it off, setting it on the bedside table. Doc grabbed both of Xisuma hands and placed them on his bare chest. "X, keep breathing for me, okay?" 

Xisuma nodded and titled he head back, forcing his eyes open to stare up at the blurry ceiling. Doc nodded in approval. "Good good, now, talk to me?" Doc bit his lip as Xisuma blinked tearfully at him, tears trailing down his face. 

"P-phantoms....." Xisumas voice trembled and shook as he spoke. "W-wouldn't stop, h-hitting me...." Doc nodded to show he understood, being killed ontop of admin duties would be taxing on anyone, let alone Xisuma. 

"Okay...." Doc smiled reassuringly squeezing the hands resting on his chest. "Okay, your okay...." Doc felt relief hit him as Xisumas breathing finally began to even out, his trembling stopping slightly as he breathed in time with Doc. 

The cyborg sighed, shifting once more to pull Xisuma against his chest, smiling softly at the way the exhausted admin fell against his chest and rested there. Doc slowly began to rub Xisumas back gently, running his other hand through the brown hair, keeping his touch soft and soothing. 

Doc rested against the headboard with a sigh, pulling Xisuma untill he was more or less in Docs lap, his head resting against Doc shoulder.

Xisuma yawned. "W-what are you doing here?" 

Doc sighed. "There had been a lot of bugs and stuff happening lately, and I saw you died a few times....." Doc grip tightend. ".....I wanted to check on you"

Xisuma smiled. "Goog thing you did...." Xisumas eyes slowly began to flutter shut, exhaustion catching up to him once again as he sat against Doc, the strong and steady heartbeat and soft touches making him feel even more drowsy. 

Doc chuckled as he felt Xisuma go limp against him, soft snores escaping from the other male. He made himself comfortable and pulled a blanket over the two of them, closing his eye. 

It was a good thing he checked on his friend.....

Friend.....yeah..

(+1)

Doc cheered as Grian announced his team the winner of the wrestling competition, making Doc laugh loudly as Ren hugged Pamela, begging the mooshroom to never leave him again. Doc shook his head as he walked over to one of the chest, pulling it open and grabbing his clothes. He didn't mind the outfits in a honesty, the 'speedo' did fit him quite well all things considered (even though it left nothing to the imagination) but he was looking forward to getting back in to clothes that covered him up a bit more. 

Doc looked around and frowned. By the looks of it, he would have to wait untill he got to his own base before he changed. Doc huffed and began to make his way to the neither portal, but froze when a figure stepped around the corner, almost bumping into him. 

Doc eye widened as he stared down and the smaller male in from of him, feeling nervousness settle in his stomach. "Oh, uh, hey X"

The admin smiled. "Hey Doc-" Xisuma froze staring at the anle in front of him with shock. "......what are you wearing?" 

Doc sighed. "Wrestling gear..." The creeper looked Ken at himself. "Rens idea..." Doc watched with curiosity as Xisuma nodded almost frantically, his eyes trailing all over Docs body. 

Oh.

.....Ooooooh.

Doc grinned, leaning closer to Xisuma and delighting in the hitched breath he got in reply. "Hey...." Doc voice dropped to teasing town, and he tilted Xisumas head up to look him I'm the eye. "Like what your seeing?" 

Xisuma swallowed roughly, his face flushed under his helmet.

Then he nodded. 

Docs grin dripped slightly, and he watched with a small bit of hope as Xisuma spoke. 

"Y-yeah, I mean-you look......good...." Xisuma glanced away, biting his lip.

Doc grinned, his eye almost closing and voice dropping to mumble as he spoke.

"Oh?....." Doc smirked as Xisumas breathing hitched. Doc placed on hand on Xisumas waist, his other hand brushing against Xisumas neck and making the smaller man shudder, a quiet sound escaping from him.

Doc growled slightly, staring down at green half lidded eyes, heat curing in the bottom of his stomach. 

"If you think this looks good on me....." Doc voice was raspy and rough, his intentions clear as he spoke, and the creeper pushed away the nervousness in the back of his head, instead focusing on his next words and actions. 

"......Maybe you'll like me with nothing on at all...."

Doc was awoken by movement next to him and the slightest absents of warmth.

Doc grunted and opened his eye, his robot one quickly adjusting to the abrupt light shining in his eyes. He blinked the blurry ness away, before he turned his head to the figure next to him, grinning as everything form last night came back to him. 

Doc stared as the smaller male sat up next to him yawned and tied his hair up, a few of the strands coming lose and framing his face. His green eyes brightened as he focused down on Doc, a pleased smile gracing his features. 

"Morning Doc...." Xisumas tone was rough from sleep and Doc couldn't help but smile in response. 

"Mornin' X....." Doc grunted and sat up, wralling one arm around Xisumas waist, resting his forehead against Xisumas. "How you feeling?...." Doc voice had dropped to a whisper as to not ruin the quietness of the room around them, and he smiles softly as Xisuma sighed. 

"Good, sore, but good...." Xisuma chuckled. "Very good....." 

Doc grinned, kissing at Xisuma cheek and laughing at the soft giggles he got in response, and he pulled Xisuma back onto the bed, hovering over him. Doc smiled down at the laughing male, feeling something not completely uncommon settle in his stomach. Doc kissed Xisumas scarred cheek.

".....I love you....."

Doc watched, hope and happiness filling his entire being as the admin smiled up at him, tanned cheeks flushing red and eyes bright, freckles almost glowing. 

"I love you too, Doc"

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this at 2 in the morning......Hope u enjoyed!!! :D
> 
> (Sorry for any mistakes)


End file.
